Margaret et Léon, ou l'assassinat tragique de l'oreiller de Sir Léon
by Idylle76
Summary: Saison 2 ; Léon était aux portes de la mort mais il a été sauvé par les druides. Seulement, quand il revient au château, personne ne sait comment prévenir sa jeune épouse Margaret... Entre coups de hache, pleurs, assassinats de meubles et gifles de chevaliers, découvrez Léon comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu : amoureux !


Bonjour ! Cela faisait longtemps que je songeais à publier sur Merlin, et j'ai eu cette idée un peu loufoque il y a quelques heures je me suis empressée de l'écrire, et la voici ! C'est un OS qui ne reflète pas forcément le véritable caractère des personnages, et Margaret est sortie de mon imagination ! Bonne lecture :)

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Sir Léon ! Nous avons cru que vous étiez mort ! s'exclama Arthur en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Les druides m'ont ramené à la vie ! sourit ce dernier.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde et demanda :

-Où est Dame Margaret ?

Arthur le regarda d'un air désolé :

-Nous avons été obligés de lui annoncer votre mort...

Léon pâlit considérablement.

-Où est-elle ?

Merlin ouvrit la porte, essoufflé :

-La dame Margaret... elle... est armée !

Merlin se plia en deux pour souffler puis reprit :

-Elle a... une hache !

-UNE HACHE ? paniqua Léon

Il attrapa Merlin par la manche.

-Qui lui a donné cette hache ?!

-Et bien...

Merlin rougit légèrement et répondit d'un ton désolé :

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'elle en ferait !

Léon se précipita hors de la salle du trône, suivi de Merlin.

-Je dois vous prévenir... Elle est en train de détruire votre mobilier.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant les appartements du chevalier.

-Allez chercher du renfort, on ne sait jamais.

-Faites attention à vous, elle est armée. s'inquiéta Merlin.

-Je suis un chevalier ! déclara Léon en bombant le torse et en posant sa main sur la porte.

-Bonne chance ! s'exclama le jeune sorcier en s'éloignant.

Léon prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte. Ce qu'il découvrit à l'intérieur lui fit perdre tous ses moyens.

Margaret, en pleurs, hystérique, était en train de découper leur lit en deux.

Si on n'y prêtait pas attention, on aurait pu penser qu'elle criait des mots sans aucune cohérence en les ponctuant de coups de hache, mais Léon parvint à distinguer ce qu'elle disait :

-Saleté de lit... c'était pas... de la camelote... Jamais plus je ne pourrai... dormir dedans sans lui... C'est trop grand... sans ses bras pour me serrer... Oh non pas son oreiller !

Elle lâcha la hache, qui tomba dans un fracas au sol elle n'y prêta pas attention et se précipita pour attraper l'oreiller déchiqueté de Léon :

-Oh non, oh non... J'ai tué l'oreiller de Léon !

Et elle sanglota de plus belle, en serrant le bout de tissu contre elle. Il se décida enfin à intervenir et la prit délicatement par les épaules :

-Margaret... Ne panique pas.

-Léon ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-C'est bien moi... murmura-t-il en la retournant lentement.

À travers ses larmes elle lui sourit, et il fit de même. Puis elle se remit à pleurer.

-Tu reviens me hanter parce que j'ai tué ton oreiller, c'est ça ?

-Que dis-tu ma chérie ?

Margaret sursauta et se dégagea de la prise du chevalier elle s'assit sur un morceau de lit et soupira :

-J'ai tellement prié pour que tu me reviennes, mon Léon, mon amour...

Il s'agenouilla à ses pieds et la regarda intensément.

-Mais je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment là... Tu n'es qu'une hallucination. continua la jeune femme.

-Margaret... commença Léon

-Chut !

Avec ébahissement, sir Léon constata que sa si gracieuse et distinguée femme venait de lui dire de se taire.

-Nous avons eu si peu de temps... Quelques mois, c'est trop court. Qui sait quand je cesserai de te voir ? J'ai tellement de choses à te dire !

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux du chevalier.

-J'ai toujours adoré tes boucles mon Léon souffla la jeune femme en plongeant son nez dans les cheveux de son mari. Leur odeur me fait chavirer.

Léon se surprit à déposer un doux baiser dans le cou de Margaret.

-Et quand tu avales ton petit déjeuner d'un air concentré, tu me donnes tellement envie de rire.

Il la regarda tendrement.

-Et quand j'attache ta cape chaque matin, tu as toujours ce sourire fier, comme un enfant qui obtient une sucrerie...

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit tout ça... murmura Léon en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas convenable.

-N'ai-je que des qualités ?

-Oh non ! rit-elle. Déjà, tu baves dans ton sommeil.

-C'est faux ! s'exclama-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

-Et puis, tu es très maladroit. continua Margaret.

-Seulement quand tu es dans les parages.

-Et tu es si... délicat.

-C'est un défaut ça ?...

-Tu me touches comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine ! On dirait que tu as peur de me faire mal.

Margaret commença à rougir.

-Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir dit ça... C'est bien parce que tu es un produit de mon imagination !

Léon hésita et demanda :

-Comment aimerais-tu que je te touche ?

Margaret le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds et rougit complètement.

-Je... Je voudrais que tu me montres toute la force de ton désir...

Léon resta bouche bée quelques secondes puis renversa Margaret sur ce qu'il restait du lit et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-Là, c'est déjà mieux... murmura-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Pourquoi on n'a pas fait ça quand tu étais vivant ?

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur le prince Arthur.

-Vous avez demandé des renforts ? demanda-t-il, très... subtilement.

-Prince Arthur ! Vous tombez bien ! s'exclama Margaret en se dirigeant vers lui. Pourriez-vous appeler Gaius ? J'ai un problème.

-Quel est-il ma Dame ?

-Je vois le fantôme de mon défunt Léon. soupira-t-elle, la gorge nouée, des larmes lui montant à nouveau aux yeux.

-Mais... commença Arthur, incrédule. Ce n'est pas un fantôme ! Il a été ramené à la vie par les drui...

_Slash _! Arthur frotta sa joue en observant d'un air ahuri une Margaret fulminante :

-Vous trouvez ça amusant, Arthur Pendragon ? On voit bien que ce n'est pas votre mari à vous qui est mort !

-Ça ne risque pas... marmonna Arthur, sans se douter de ce qu'il allait déchaîner.

-Et vous vous moquez de moi en plus ?! Permettez-moi de vous dire que c'est très peu courtois ! Heureusement que Léon a... avait plus de manières que vous ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi toutes les femmes du royaume sont attirées par vous, sur moi vos charmes sont sans effet ! Mais ça doit être parce que j'étais mariée à l'homme le plus courageux, le plus beau et le plus généreux du monde.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais Margaret continuait :

-Il n'y a pas une once d'arrogance dans son cœur ! D'ailleurs, il vous a laissé gagner plus d'une fois, vous qui étiez si mauvais joueur étant plus jeune...

Elle tapota le ventre d'Arthur :

-Et j'ai l'impression de sentir un peu de graisse ici ! Évidemment, Léon n'a que du muscle !

Margaret se pencha pour que seuls Arthur et elle puissent l'entendre :

-Et je suis sûre que c'est un bien meilleur coup que vous... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Léon devint rouge comme une pivoine (ce que Margaret ne remarqua pas), tandis qu'Arthur esquissa un sourire. Bien que tout ce que Margaret avait dit n'était pas agréable à entendre, ce qui était saisissant était l'amour éperdu de la jeune femme pour son ami Léon Il battit en retraite, vaincu.

-Merlin, essaie, toi, je n'arrive à rien ! déclara Arthur en sortant de la chambre.

Il vit que toute l'assemblée, composée de Morgane, Gwen, Gaius et Merlin, se retenait de rire.

-Vous avez tout entendu ? demanda le prince, résigné.

-La majeure partie. déclara Gaius en reprenant son sérieux.

-Je suis contente de ne pas être la seule à penser qu'Arthur n'est pas le plus bel homme du royaume ! souffla Morgane à Gwen, et elles gloussèrent aussi discrètement qu'elles le purent, s'attirant néanmoins le regard offensé du prince.

Merlin entra dans les appartements de Léon et Margaret et se dirigea directement vers le chevalier, en sortant un poignard de son manteau. Il entailla délicatement le pouce de Léon une goutte de sang perla et tomba à terre, dans un silence de mort.

-Dame Margaret, je crois que les fantômes ne saignent pas. déclara gentiment le jeune sorcier.

Margaret ouvrit la bouche et pâlit à vue d'œil. Elle se tourna vers Léon, qui lui adressa un tel sourire timide, qu'elle fut obligée de se rendre à l'évidence. Elle se précipita sur lui et l'embrassa férocement. Elle le relâcha rapidement et, le regardant bien dans les yeux, déclara :

-Je t'aime Léon. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à sa déclaration d'amour mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le loisir : elle le frappa au visage, de toutes ses forces. Un grognement échappa au chevalier, qui porta instinctivement ses mains à son nez.

-J'espère que ça t'a fait mal ! Tu m'as laissée me ridiculiser devant tout le monde ! Devant le prince ! Miséricorde, j'ai insulté le prince !

-Ne vous en faites pas pour lui... sourit Merlin en s'esquivant.

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas pour moi... cria Arthur à travers la porte.

-Mais, ma petite fleur... protesta (en vain) Léon.

-À cause de toi, j'ai détruit toute notre chambre ! se désola la jeune femme.

Elle tourna vers son mari un regard plein d'espoir :

-Tu penses qu'on peut le réparer ?

-Je crois qu'il va falloir en acheter un autre. sourit le chevalier en glissant une main autour de la taille de Margaret.

Elle s'appuya contre son torse en soupirant.

-Dommage, c'était un bon lit.

-Oui c'est vrai. acquiesça le chevalier.

-On peut toujours dormir dans cette moitié de lit. suggéra sa femme en désignant le dernier morceau de lit encore debout.

À peine avait-elle dit cela que la moitié de lit bascula sur le côté et s'écrasa au sol.

-Non on ne pourrait pas. répondit mécaniquement Léon.

Il embrassa le front de Margaret et murmura :

-C'est pas grave... On peut en acheter un autre tu sais...

-Maintenant ?

-Ou alors, je peux te montrer... comment as-tu dit ? Toute la force de mon désir !

La jeune femme rougit et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Léon en le fusillant du regard, ce qu'il lui rendit par un sourire éclatant.

-Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour te supporter.

-C'est parce que je suis l'homme le plus courageux, le plus beau et le plus généreux ?

Margaret leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit.

-Allons acheter ce lit !

Léon la retint par la taille et lui asséna avec un sourire niais :

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. Tu es tout pour moi.

-Ça serait mieux sans ce sourire idiot sur ton visage.

Il perdit immédiatement son sourire et Margaret éclata de rire en ouvrant la porte. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Léon ne put résister à lui envoyer une dernière pique :

-Tu n'attends pas le « meilleur coup » de Camelot, mon cœur ?


End file.
